The Life of Twilight
by azngrrl68
Summary: Isabella Swan is just like the girl in the best selling series! When she goes to Forks she meets a guy. That person spins her world. Will her ending be just like the book or different? Read&review to find out!
1. The beginning of a new world

**Hey this is my 2****nd**** fan fiction story so enjoy~ don't forget to review at the end of each chapter!**

People say that my life is just like the bestselling series Twilight. My name is Isabella Swan. I live in Phoenix and my mom's name is Renee, she also got remarried and her husband's name is Phil. He's a nice guy. I don't want to be a burden so I offered to stay where my relative Charlie lives at. He lives alone and he's a cop. My life is just like the book and the town he lives in is called Forks. I wonder how my life is going to be. Am I going to be just like the book and the end where I turn into a vampire? I wonder. So my life starts now.

"Bella, are you ready? The car's ready." Renee called from downstairs.

I sighed then shouted back "Yeah ill be down in a sec."

Let me start again. My name is Isabella Swan. I'm just about to go to the airport to go to a little town named Forks. If like the books says ill fall in love with some boy named Edward Cullen. He's a vampire and so is his family and all that, yeah. I ran downstairs with my suitcase. I put in it the back of the trunk and my mom got in the drivers seat and I got in the seat next to it.

"Are you ready?" Renee asked me.

I nodded "Yeah going to face my destiny."

She smiled then started then engine. While we were driving I thought about how my life would go. I'm pretty lucky to be based on a book. I always kept the Twilight series in my suitcase because I love to read it again and again.

But the part that disturbed me most was that when Edward left Bella and Bella was upset but at least he came back. But the leaving part got me upset too. I hope that doesn't happen to me. I couldn't stand that. When we arrived Renee helped me with my suitcase and she followed me to my plane.

She hugged me and said "I love you be a good girl while you're away, but when ever you want to come home call me and ill come no matter what time it is."

I grinned "Okay but I'll try not to wake you up from your beauty sleep though."

We both made a little laugh. Then said our good-byes then I got on my plane. My mom was so worried about the plane because when she was little her father died in a plane crash so she made me go in first class. I looked at the first class. There were so many people there.

I tried to find an empty seat. Then on the left side of the plane I saw one empty seat. I rushed to it then sat down. I looked at the person next to me. He had dark brown hair and he had golden eyes. He was so pale and his teeth were whiter than I have ever seen on a person. When our eyes met I quickly looked away.

Later I kept looking at him sometimes and I even saw him look at me and he usually sniffed then held his nose. I smelled my armpits, they were clean. He looked at me and whenever our eyes met I blushed like a fire hydrant. When the plane arrived at Forks, I quickly got up and went to find Charlie.

My cell phone rang. I picked it up, it was Charlie. "Hey Bella are you here yet?"

I answered "Yea I just came." "Well I'm waiting for you at the airport so look for me." He said.

We said goodbye then hung up.

I looked for Charlie then saw him waving his hands in the air yelling "Bella over here!"

I was so embarrassed I blushed like a fire hydrant. I walked over to him then we walked out of the airport then to his car. We drove home in silence. When we got home there was a truck and I asked,

"Whose is that?" He grinned then said, "It's yours, it's your gift for coming here." I was so surprised. I rushed over to it and went in the driver's seat. It was so cool. "Thanks dad!" He just nodded.

When that was over I looked in the kitchen. His cupboard was like abandoned. Well I think I have to go major shopping.

Charlie came into the room and said, "hey Bella how about school?" I replied "Sure, so when do I start?"

He answered "Oh well you could start tomorrow or the day after." I replied, "I could start tomorrow." He nodded then said, "That's my girl."

I came back from shopping and I started to fill the cupboards and refrigerator. I sighed then cooked some stake for Charlie and me. We ate in silence then I washed the dishes. Charlie went to bed then I went upstairs in my room and then fell asleep while listening to my IPod. I woke up when a stream of light shined across my face.

I sat up and yawned. I was so tired. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I came downstairs and Charlie had already left for work. I got out a bowl of cereal then started to eat. After I was done I went to the truck and got in the drivers seat and started to leave.

When I arrived I parked in the parking lot and went out of the truck. I walked across the parking lot and saw the same boy I saw at the airport. But this time he was with another group of people as beautiful as he was. I gaped at them. Then I left.

I got to the office and said, "Hi I'm transferring here and I need my schedules."

The lady looked at me then deeply and plainly asked, "Name please." "Isabella Swan." I replied.

She stared at me then said again, "Name please." "Isabella Swan." I replied again.

She looked at me like I was crazy. Then searched up my name then gave me my schedules. I looked at my first class, Science Lab. I went to my room then opened the door. Total silence fell across the room.

The teacher, Mr. Banner said, "Ah yes Bella how good of you to join us." He turned to the class and said, "Everyone, this is Isabella Swan. She's going to be in our class this year. Everyone make Isabella feel welcomed."

I slightly raised my hand and said, "Mr. Banner I prefer Bella if you please."

He replied, "Oh yes okay well Isa-Bella you could sit next to Edward over by the window."

I walked over to the seat by Edward. I looked at him then my mouth flew open. He was the same guy from the plane! I couldn't believe it! It was finally lunch time. I walked over to an empty table.

"My life is just like Twilight.... what if his last name is Cullen??" I said. I shook my head "No way."

When lunch was over I went to my next class, Algebra. The day went very slow but when school was finally over I went through the parking lot to go to my truck. I drove home silently. When I went home Charlie was in a jacket.

I asked, "Where are you going dad?"

He replied, "I'm going over to Billy's Dads house to watch the game because our TV's satellite broke. But don't worry I'll buy another one tomorrow. I hope you didn't have plans to watch anything."

I shook my head, "No I didn't have any plans."

I said, "But while your gone I think ill go for a walk, need to get some exercise."

He replied "Okay but I'll be back at 9, do don't come home so late."

I just nodded

Charlie left and then I got my jacket and my hat. I went outside then started around the corner going to the park.

I stopped at the green light for the cars. Didn't want to get run over. But then I looked at the road and there was a little girl and she was trying to get something that was hooked onto the sewers cap. Then the light turned green and the girl was still there. She would get run over! I had a few seconds to figure out what to do but I didn't think I reacted.

I jumped into the road and screamed, "WATCH OUT!"

I pushed the little girl out of the way but another person jumped with me and had barely pushed me away. I still got injured though. I had felt that I broke my arm and a piece of glass from the window was in my same arm that was broken. I yelled in pain. I looked at the person on top of me.

I gasped it was……….

**Hey don't forget to review! The more review's I get the more chapters you people can read!! So review! Thanks~**


	2. The accident

**Hey this is Chapter 2 it's interesting so read and see who that mystery person is!! Enjoy~**

The person on top of me was….. Edward!!! I couldn't believe it. Then my arm started to get numb. I coughed and blood spilled. Edward picked me up like I was only a feather and ran. I could feel the wind whistle in my ear. While he was running I fell asleep. When I woke up I heard whispering on the other side of the door.

"Do you know what you just did?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes, but I couldn't let her…._ Die_." Edward's voice said. His voice cracked at the word die.

"Yes you could have." Another woman's voice said.

"No I cou-"

"Wait, I think the girl's awake I bet she can even her us now." A pixie's voice interrupted.

Edward walked into the room. Then stood by the bed I was in.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

I nodded then looked at my arm.

"Well I'm sorry about that but I didn't get to introduce myself properly. My name is Edward Cullen." Edward said.

My mouth gaped open!

"Th- The Edward Cullen?" I croaked.

He looked confused "The Edward Cullen?"

I nodded then said, "Like the one in the book?"

He still looked confused so I took that as a no. So I went on

I began, "Like about that your family's a vampire and that you only feed on animal blood not on humans and you have special talents that you can read minds and Alice can tell the future. You have a Volvo and….." I kept on going and going about there past and history.

When I finished Edward whispered, "Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Esme."

Then all the family members came into the room.

Edward asked, "How do you know so much about us?"

I shrugged, "Read it in a book."

Carlisle asked, "Which book?"

I asked, "Is there a bookstore nearby?"

Esme answered this time "Yes down the street."

We went into the bookstore and I went to the cashier and asked "Do you have the Twilight Saga here?"

The cashier replied "Of course what bookstore wouldn't have one? It's the best selling series ever! Look in isle 4 please and you'll find it there."

I thanked her then went down to isle 4. I found the Twilight saga. Carlisle bought a series for everyone. When everyone went back to Edward's house started to read. Emmett started to fake sniff when he read the part about how Edward left Bella.

I thought that part was disturbing too. I finished reading and Alice was too. Alice kept on staring at me then I got irritated and asked "Anything you want Alice?"

She grinned then said, "I ask you one favor."

I looked at her suspiciously then said, "What is it?"

She smiled then said, "Let's go shopping!!"

I looked at her dumbstruck. Then I sighed then I nodded.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

Then Edward dropped us off at the mall. Alice dragged me across to all the stores. We had 10 bags in all. Edward picked us up 2 hours later.

Then I thought of Charlie! I looked at my watch, 8:16 p.m.

"Phew" I thought.

"So Bella will you come over tomorrow after school? Edward could pick you up." Alice offered.

"Sure?" I said unsurely.

"Okay great!" Alice said.

Edward stopped at my house. I said my good-byes then got out of the car and into the house. Charlie wasn't going to be home in 44 minutes. I started to cook dinner when there was a knock at the door. I wondered who it was. I washed my hands with the cloth on the kitchen sink. Then there was another knock on the door.

I yelled "Coming!"

I opened the door and then something hit the back on my neck, hard then I fell unconscious.

Edward POV

I was relaxing on the couch of my living room when Alice rushed into the room.

Alice said quickly, "Edward something bad has happened to Bella!"

I jumped to my feet then went up to her.

I said nervously, "What happened?"

Alice replied, "I think she got kidnapped by another vampire and I think it's some we know that loves people."

I knew what she meant. I got really worried.

I asked Alice, "Where is she?"

She replied, "I think she's in the ballet building she took when she was little."

I nodded then ran through the kitchen to get my car keys then to my car. I rode at 106. I arrived about 1 minute later. I rushed inside and I started to search for Bella. I found her in a room and she was roped to a chair. She was unconscious. I ran to her but in midway something rammed into me. I stumbled over in confusion. Something was holding me down hard. (As a human it would seem like 2 cars on you) I looked into the attackers eyes. I couldn't believe it. It was Victoria.

Then out of the shadows, a person came out of it. When my vision focused on that person I realized it was…. James!

"Well, well , well What do we have here?" James said.

I gritted my teeth together.

"I heard that another vampire's venom can kill another vampire." James said.

"What are you going to do about it?" I snarled.

"Don't. You. Get. It.? I. Want. You. Dead." He stopped at every word.

"Then why did you drag Bella into this?" I growled at him.

"Because I knew this is your weak spot. You love her so much you cant stand to see her die. Well I knew you would come to get your little princess." He said.

"I can't believe it." I thought.

Bella POV

I woke up in darkness then my vision started to clear. I stared at 3 people in the room with me. I made out the people and I realized that it was Victoria, James and…. EDWARD?!?!? I watched as James pulled something out of his pocket. It was a pistol.

I heard James say, "Every bullet has samples of my venom in it."

I was confused. What were they talking about? I tried to move my hands but they were duck taped to the chair I was in. Then I remembered. When I was 4 I was kidnapped once for a ransom. When I was home my mother gave me a ring that was also a knife. She said to use it when I was either roped or taped or anything you can cut. I still have it on. I bring it everywhere I go I never take it off. I used the ring and cut my way through the tape. When I was free I sat still so they didn't recognize me free. I sat there and watched. I watched carefully not to make so much movement.

James pointed the barrel of the gun to Edward's heart. I almost screamed.

James said, "Stand up, first I'll get rid of you then the girl."

Edward said, "No please not Bella. Please!"

James grinned then said, "Good-bye."

I had a few seconds what to do. I didn't get to think I just reacted what my heart wanted. I screamed "NO!" Then jumped between the gun and Edward and I felt something slam into my chest. Right below my heart. I fell into Edwards arms.

Edward screamed "NO BELLA!"

I lay there holding his hand then saying in a weak voice, "At least you're alive."

Then I fell unconscious.

Edward POV

I couldn't believe it. Bella was my world to me. If she dies I couldn't live! I faced James and he was shocked. He was stunned. While the time I picked up Bella then I ran out of the building put her in my Volvo then drove faster than ever, 365. I reached home in 50 sec. I ran into the house with Bella in my hands then shouted, "CARLISLE!"

Carlisle rushed into the room then saw Bella. I rushed in the living room to go to the kitchen but when I passed the living room someone was on the couch and it wasn't any of our family members it was……..

**I hope you liked it! Read and review! R & R! Remember more reviews more chapters you people can read! REMEMBER! So better review now! **


	3. Moving in with VAMPIRES?

**Hey everyone! Like my chapters so far? A lot happens in a chapter so don't skip read! Read then review please! Enjoy~**

**Chapter 3: The new Bella**

Edward POV

It was….. Laurent! Before I could question him Carlisle rushed into the room.

Carlisle said, "Hurry Edward, Bella could die any minute!"

I rushed into the kitchen then put Bella onto the kitchen table.

Carlisle said, "Edward go into the living room you can't handle this."

I shook my head.

I said, "No I can handle this."

Carlisle shook his head.

Carlisle said, "Edward please go into the living room!"

I stared at Carlisle then left into the living room. No point arguing anyway. The commotion leaded everyone downstairs.

Esme asked, "What's going on Edward?"

Alice answered before I could, "Something bad happened to Bella."

Alice's expression turned into horror. I just nodded.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Edward. Is it serious?" Esme said.

"I don't know. I went to get her but then I got pinned by Victoria and then James appeared. Bella must've woken up but we didn't recognize it. James had a pistol and he said that he had venom in each of the bullets. He was about to shoot me but then Bella jumped between the gun and me then got shot." I said sadly.

Esme said, "She was such a kind girl."

Rosalie grinned. I caught her grinning and said, "That's not funny!"

She stopped grinning.

Emmet said, "Who am I to tease now?"

I yelled at him, "She's not dead! I don't know yet…."

We all faced the floor. Then Carlisle asked from the kitchen, "Edward was anything in the bullets when she was shot?"

I answered loudly, "Yes there was James's venom in there."

He said, "Because I think she may be turning into a vampire!"

I was shocked then flitted to the kitchen.

Bella was on the kitchen table.

Take her to the guest bedroom. I nodded then obeyed.

I was kneeling by the side of the bed sobbing, "I'm so sorry Bella it's all my fault. If I were watching you then this would never had happened." I said roughly.

Bella's POV

I woke up with a huge headache. I looked around and I saw Edward by the bed I was in. Edward saw me then asked worried, "Are you feeling okay?"

I answered weakly, "Yeah, but I have a huge headache."

He laughed weakly, "Yea well when you turn in to a vampire you have side effects."

I sighed "I'm really going to be a vampire?"

He looked so confused.

He said, "You're not shocked or anything?"

I shook my head.

"No because if I die I died for someone I love." I said.

He said firmly, "No, you're not going to die!"

I closed my eyes then sighed.

Edward said, "Well now you know you're a vampire soon let me tell you there are side effects like headaches, losing strength , very sensitive and blacking out."

I just nodded.

He smiled then said, "Your one big amazing girl."

I smiled then looked at him.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"There downstairs." He answered.

I nodded then asked, "Can I see them?"

He grinned then said, "Sure but be careful."

I sat up but tripped when I stood up. Edward reacted faster then my hands. I looked up at him then smiled, "Accident, accident no worry."

He didn't look convinced. But he said nothing then led me to the living room. Everyone was sitting on the couch.

I stared at them, they weren't even noticing me. Edward cleared his throat loudly. Everyone turned. Carlisle smiled, "Feeling better Bella?" I just nodded wanting not to talk.

Emmet said, "Hey Bella! I was beginning to worry."

Emmet whispered, "I thought you were dead."

Before Edward could go over there and hit Emmet on the head Rosalie smacked Emmet in the side of his head. He looked at her so confused. She muttered "Shut up."

Emmet said nothing then looked down at the floor.

I sighed then said, "I better get home."

Edward said, "I'll drive you home."

I got my shoes on then went to Edwards Volvo. I got in the passenger's seat then while Edward was driving I felt myself get weaker. I put my head on the window then groaned. Edward looked at my worriedly.

I closed my eyes. I felt pain in my heart, no really I felt pain everywhere. When we got to my house I weakly dragged my body to the front door. I waved at Edward then watched him leave. I felt sickening. I tried to open the door until I collapsed with a fever.

I lifted my head. That proved to much of my strength, then I blacked out.

Edward POV

I drove home worrying about her. When I got home everyone was still on the couch. I sat next to Carlisle. They were watching a game. I looked at the clock above the T.V. it was 7:54 p.m. 30 minutes later the phone rang. I sighed then picked it up. Everyone stared at me as I picked up the phone.

The person on the phone said, "Are you a trusted friend of Isabella Swan?"

I looked confused then replied, "Yes, but what is this about?"

The person in the phone said, "Because a passing by neighbor found Isabella Swan on her front porch collapsed with a fever and she is at the hospital that Carlisle Cullen works at now."

Carlisle asked, "Who is that Edward?"

Before the person said anymore on the phone I dropped the phone from my hands then got the car keys then ran to my car. I drove the fastest my car could go. I arrived at the hospital then I went to the front office.

I said to the lady who was stunned at me, "I'm here to see Isabella Swan."

She stared at me and I read her mind, "Oh how stunning he is. He must be a Cullen member. The beauty runs down in the family I guess."

She typed up her name then asked, "Your name please?"

I answered, "Edward Cullen."

She beamed at me then said, "Anything else?"

I shook my head.

She replied, "Then well she's in room 304."

I thanked her then ran past all the numbers all the way to 304. I knocked on the door then came in. Bella was on the bed with her eyes closed. I sat next to the bed. I stared at her then I sensed that she was still awake. I whispered, "I know your awake, talk to me now." A moment passed then she slowly opened her eyes.

"I didn't have the strength to call you on your cell." She said innocently.

"Then why didn't you call my name?" I could've heard." I said.

She replied again innocently, "I couldn't speak."

I glared at her then sighed, "You have every excuse in the book." I said. I smiled. A nurse came in then said, "Um well Bella needs to take her tests and pills." I heard her groan. I chuckled then said to the nurse who was stunned by my beauty, "Ok well I'll see you soon Bella."

I smiled weakly then waved good-bye. I watched as Edward turned around and left. Then I remembered the pills and medicine. I groaned as the nurse giggled.

The nurse said, "Are you read your pills?"

I shook my head fiercely, then abruptly stopped. All that shaking made me feel dizzy. The nurse looked concerned.

She asked me, "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

I answered, "All that shaking made me feel a bit dizzy."

She smiled then put 4 pills on the desk next to me.

She caught me staring at the pills with a horrified stare.

She said, "You have to take one pill every 2 hours. If you forget then you will have headaches, blacking out (fainting), losing strength and going to be very sensitive. I bet you wouldn't want that."

The nurse turned and left the room. I looked across the room at the clock then muttered, "So I have to take 1 pill in 2 hours and its 5:55 p.m. right now."

I yawned then realized how tired I was. I lay down on my pillow and though about Edward and me in the past so far. Then I started to drift asleep. A few seconds later I was fast asleep.

I woke up by 2 icy hands shaking me. I looked up, it was Edward! I abruptly sat up and Edward said, "We have to get out of here."

I was so confused but obeyed. I got changed and then followed Edward to his Volvo. I sat in the passenger seat next to the driver's seat. After a while silence came between us.

Edward broke the silence and whispered, "Damn that Victoria."

I gasped, "V-v-v-Victoria?"

Edward just nodded in reply.

I questioned, "Why?"

Edward answered, "About 2 years ago Victoria had a mate, James. He was killing for sport and to eat. It was decreasing the population in Forks so we hunted him down and killed him. Victoria was so upset and vowed to destroy everyone of us and also those who were involved."

I gaped at him dumbstruck. He looked at me then chuckled darkly.

I looked at him darkly and asked, "Why are you laughing at me?"

He answered, "That look on your face looks funny that's all."

I pouted, embarrassed I looked out the window. The tree's were just a green blur. A few minutes later we were at Edwards house. When we went inside Edward lead me to the dining room. Everyone was seated at the table. Edward sat down and I sat beside Edward and Esme.

Carlisle said, "Okay, since everyone's here let's begin. I bet we all know the situation here is right?"

Everyone's eyes went to me and then to Carlisle and nodded.

Carlisle began, "Well me need Bella to not got home or back to the hospital so—"

Rosalie interrupted, "Where is this going Carlisle?"


End file.
